Um conto de Carnaval
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Yuuko, Ryuuku e Alucard estavam diante da Porta que levava a qualquer lugar do mundo, sedentos para cair na gandaia do Carnaval do Brasil! Porém, foram impedidos e tiveram que voltar ao estúdio da NHK, para uma noite tediosa ou nem tanto assim.


**De onde menos se espera**

Por Amanda Catarina

_XxxHolic, Hellsing, Death Note e As crônicas de Nárnia pertencem respectivamente, ao grupo CLAMP, a Hirano Kouta, a Tsugumi Ohba e a C.S. Lewis._

**Capítulo único**

Num espaço entre a fantasia e a realidade havia uma organização de âmbito cósmico chamada A Base. Na Base ficava a Porta, que era um portal dimensional que podia levar qualquer personagem de livro, filme ou desenho animado para qualquer lugar do mundo em apenas dez segundos. Mas conseguir um passe para a Porta era muito difícil.

Por isso, transbordando de alegria, ela se dirigiu, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma pequena maleta nas mãos, ao guichê de despacho - despacho de viajantes, não entendam mal.

– Destino? - indagou uma atendente nariguda e de voz fanha, sem nem olhá-la.

– Brasil! - respondeu animada.

– Nome e origem?

– Yuuko Ichihara, do animê XxxHolic - anunciou sorridente. – Dos mesmos produtores de Sakura Card Captors e Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth! Grupo CLAMP! - contava cheia de si, enquanto a outra checava um livrão.

– Sim, aqui está... Bruxa das Dimensões, capaz de realizar qualquer desejo.

– Eu mesma!

– E vai fazer o que no Brasil?

– Vou pro Carnaval, oras!

– Como eu pensava. Muito bem, negado - declarou e meteu um carimbo de reprovado no passe de Yuuko.

– Quê?! Mas por quê?

– Nosso trabalho aqui é manter a paz mundial. Carnaval é um feriado de zorra total no Brasil, não precisam de uma bruxa por lá. Lamento. Escolha outro destino ou até a próxima.

Yuuko até soltou a maleta no chão, boquiaberta. Estava mortificada, quando a própria morte, na pessoa de um _shinigami_, passou a seu lado, voando baixo e bronqueando:

– ...não precisam de um deus da morte no Brasil.

– Ryuuku? - chamou a bruxa.

Voltando até ela e aproximando o rosto, até quase suas testas se encostarem, ele falou num tom arrastado:

– Ah é você, Yuuko? O que faz aqui?

– Eu queria ir pro Brasil, mas não me deixaram - contou fazendo beicinho.

– Eu também não - emendou chateado.

– Nem eu - ambos ouviram uma voz masculina e grave dizer.

– Alucard? - exclamou Yuuko.

Assim que o grandão de asas se afastou um pouco, o recém chegado se aproximou da bruxa.

– Há quanto tempo não a vejo, minha cara - ele saudou maroto e, cordialmente, deu um beijo na mão dela.

– É verdade... - respondeu risonha com o gracejo. – Alucard, deixa eu te apresentar o Ryuuku. Ele é daquele animê super polêmico, _Death Note_.

Ryuuku acenou e fez sua apresentação:

– Sou um _shinigami_. E como pode ver, não preciso franzir a testa o tempo todo pra parecer assustador como o Ichigo Kurosaki do Bleach.

O outro deu um risinho e disse:

– Alucard Nosferatus, do animê _Hellsing_. Sou um autêntico vampiro. Eu até posso sair no sol, mas não brilho feito diamante, como o rapazola metido a galã do Crepúsculo.

Depois que os dois apertaram as mãos, Yuuko falou:

– Deixe-me entender, rapazes... Planejávamos estar no Brasil, curtindo o Carnaval, mas fomos barrados aqui?

– Foi - confirmou o _shinigami_.

– E então? Voltamos ao estúdio? - sugeriu o vampiro.

– Só... - falou Ryuuku.

– Pior que seremos apenas nós lá - disse a bruxa. – Todo mundo foi praquela festa na casa do Majin Boo.

– Eu nunca que ia participar de uma festa organizada por aquele grotesco rosa - justificou-se Alucard.

– Nem eu - ajuntou Ryuuku.

Yuuko assentiu e permaneceram calados por alguns instantes.

– Então gente - retomou o _shinigami_ –, vamos comprar umas maçãs, umas brejas e jogar conversa fora.

E assim ficou decidido. Tão logo o trio deixou o salão, um magnífico leão se aproximou do guichê, do lado de dentro.

– Que interessante... uma bruxa, um _shinigami_ e um vampiro querendo ir pro Carnaval - comentou ele. – Que tal dar um uso praquela minha fantasia de menino?

xxx xxx xxx

Cabisbaixos, os três saíram da Base, surgindo direto no Japão. Caminhavam pela rua, pouco movimentada àquela hora da noite, quando um garoto, de aparentes dezesseis anos, olhos dourados e cabelos encaracolados da cor do sol, os abordou dizendo:

– Boa noite! Eu quero ir na casa de vocês!

Ryuuku estreitou a vista no moleque, intrigado ao notar que o número que indicava a expectativa de vida dele era anormalmente grande, ou melhor, exorbitante, porém não falou nada.

– Vai catar coquinho, ô morto de fome - enxotou Alucard.

– Ah, por favor, eu só quero um pouco de atenção - insistiu ele, com um olhar de gatinho pidão.

Yuuko encarou o jovem com aquele seu ar místico de quem já sabe tudo e então disse:

– OK, ele vem com a gente.

Já no estúdio deserto da NHK - depois de uma rápida passada num supermercado com _fast food _- o quarteto estava numa conversa descontraída, os três num sofá e o garoto de frente para eles num _puff_. Ele se chamava Aslam, dizia ter nascido num país chamado Nárnia, tinha um papo até que esperto e falava japonês muito bem para um estrangeiro.

– Então vocês queriam ir pro Carnaval do Brasil? - questionou o garoto.

Ryuuku e Alucard falaram "É" ao mesmo tempo e Yuuko fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Mas vocês não sabem - o tom dele era de revelação –, que lá, no Carnaval, mulheres e homens desfilam quase sem roupa nas ruas; orgias, bebidas alcoólicas e drogas rolam soltas; os acidentes de trânsito aumentam? É um caos!

– E estamos perdendo tudo isso - lamuriou Ryuuku e, assim como com os outros dois, a desolação dele atingiu níveis astronômicos nessa hora.

– Entendo, vocês queriam estar lá...

– Sim! - responderam juntos.

– Nada disso! Eu tenho algo muito melhor pra vocês fazerem essa noite. Mas muito melhor mesmo!

Total desconfiança ficou estampada na cara dos três e o garoto continuou:

– Ryuuku, você quer apenas sair do tédio, né?

– É, eu sinto falta do Light e de suas ideias genocidas.

– Yuuko, mais que atender os desejos das pessoas, você almeja as coisas que pode conseguir em troca, certo?

– Sim, é tudo uma questão de lucro.

– Alucard, seu ofício não é caçar seres das trevas?

– Exatamente.

Aslam então se levantou de súbito, com um sorriso enorme e, encarando os três com seus lindos olhos dourados brilhando, ele decretou:

– Vamos transformar esse estúdio num centro de atendimento e primeiros socorros pras pessoas que estão se acabando por lá! Sabem, essas que já devem ter entrado em coma alcoólico, transado até com animais, se meteram em briga ou que levaram um tiro!

– Quê!?! - cuspiram os três.

– Eu conheço o dono da Porta - continuou o jovem alheio a isso. – É só pedir para fazerem um tunelzinho de acesso que vão chegar centenas de necessitados aqui! Não é sensacional?! - o entusiasmo dele era desconcertante.

Após um longo período de estupefação, Ryuuku se manifestou:

– _Cê tá_ pirado, velho.

– Leva jeito pra comediante, hein - taxou Alucard.

– Que diacho tinha no seu _China in Box_, guri? - preocupou-se Yuuko.

Aslam virou momentaneamente a cabeça na direção da caixinha e disse:

– Nada impuro, eu espero - e endireitando-se, voltou ao tópico: – E aí, vocês topam?

– Claro que não - a bruxa exprimiu o óbvio.

– _Tô_ fora - falou o vampiro.

– Fala sério - encerrou o _shinigami_.

O garoto aparentou grandessíssima surpresa.

– Mas por que não querem? - ele questionou pasmo.

– Supondo que uma insanidade dessa fosse possível - começou Alucard –, o que ganharíamos em troca?

Yuuko ficou fula da vida por não ter tido a ideia de perguntar isso primeiro.

– E precisa? - Aslam rebateu, mas diante da cara de "vamos te trucidar" que os três fizeram, ele deu uns passinhos de lado, pensou um pouco, então meteu as mãos nos bolsos. – Bem, vejamos... eu tenho aqui um chaveirinho do Pato Donald, um do Pateta e um da Betty Boop. Serve?

Uma aura tremendamente sinistra preencheu a aconchegante sala e Aslam pareceu um ratinho diante de três dinossauros, então uma só resposta saltou da boca dos três:

– Feito!

xxx xxx xxx

_Um tanto depois..._

– Aslam, eu ainda não entendi o que devo fazer - falou Alucard.

– Ah, o seu papel é muito importante. _Tá_ vendo esse corredorzinho, pois então, no momento em que eu trouxer uma pessoa pra cá, vários demônios vão aparecer querendo atrapalhar.

– Demônios? - rebateu surpreso. – De verdade?

– Sim... E você deve mantê-los afastados.

– He, conte comigo! - ele deu um riso sádico e em pensamento acrescentou: "Nem a devota da Integra teria me arranjado uma dessa."

– Nem ela - afirmou Aslam, dando uma de telepata, igual o Prof. Xavier dos X-Men.

O vampiro olhou pra ele com estranheza, mas antes que pudesse questioná-lo, ele se afastou em direção ao _shinigami_.

– Ryuuku, você entendeu, né? Identifique os casos mais graves. Aqueles que estiverem prestes a morrer.

– Mas e o resto?

– Os que não estiverem entre a vida e a morte serão atendidos pela senhorita Ichihara.

– _Tá... _mas, na boa, o que _você_ pode fazer, moleque? - perguntou Ryuuku.

– Eu sou médico, oras! E dos bons! Faço todo tipo de cirurgia. Conserto orelha, coluna, garganta. Reverto miopia, hipermetropia, astigmatismo. Só não me peça lipoaspiração, silicone ou botox.

– Puxa... - murmurou impressionado o _shinigami._

– Mas isso aí é que dá dinheiro - comentou a bruxa, porém Aslam desconversou:

– Entendeu né, Yuuko? As pessoas com ferimentos leves ou que precisarem apenas de uma conversa ou orientação, ficam por sua conta.

– OK! - ela confirmou batendo continência.

Aproximando-se mais da bruxa, Ryuukucochichou:

– _Tá, _o chaveiro é maneiro, mas ele não devia tepagar mais nesse lance de ter que ouvir os caras?

– Normalmente eu cobraria, mas ele me ofereceu algo que não pude recusar. Uma coisa assim muito... durável.

Ryuuku olhou pra ela desconfiado, mas antes que pedisse mais detalhes, Aslam atraiu a atenção deles e também de Alucard.

– Muito bem, meus caros cooperadores, mãos à obra!

Então, em pouco tempo, o lugar ficou abarrotado de gente. E não foi só brasileiro que veio parar ali não, uma pá de gringo também.

Alucard foi à forra enfrentando inimigos absurdamente poderosos. Ryuuku se divertiu até, vendo os tipos que chegavam, sobretudo os fantasiados. E Yuuko arrasou como terapeuta e conselheira; até como enfermeira quebrou o galho, mesmo sendo uma magrela. Além disso, os três se divertiam com a incansável prontidão de Aslam, em seu frenesi de querer salvar todo mundo. Enfim, foi a coisa mais inusitada que poderiam ter feito naquela noite no Japão - que correspondia à terça-feira de Carnaval no Brasil.

No alvorecer, quando o pessoal dos outros animês começava a chegar, avistava-se, por todo lado, pedaços de gazes e esparadrapo, saquinhos de soro fisiológico, frascos vazios de remédio e outras coisas do tipo. E em meio a essa baderna estava apenas o trio trevoso, num sofá de três lugares, dormindo a sono solto; Yuuko com a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Alucard, este recostado no assento do canto e Ryuuku estirado ao lado deles. Cada qual, é claro, com seu respectivo chaveirinho.

Aproximando-se escandalizado, com o mascote Mokona no braço, o jovem Kimihiro Watanuki - que era funcionário da Yuuko - se postou à frente dos três e exclamou:

– Mas que raios aconteceu aqui?

– Boa coisa não foi - comentou Mokona e saltando ao chão, seguiu adiante sem dar mais atenção ao caso.

**~ Fim ~**

xxx xxx xxx

**Há anjos de plantão, mas mesmo assim, preserve seu corpo, seu coração e sua mente.**

Essa fanfiction participou do concurso de Carnaval de 2010, do Nyah! Fanfiction.


End file.
